Sin Memoria
by Nes.Black
Summary: Después de 4 años de haber cambiado la ultima carta Clow, todo se encuentra en paz en Tomoeda, hasta que cierto mago en su afán de divertirse borra la memoria de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_: Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Sakura Card Captor, que es de CLAMP, nada de esto es mío.**

**Bueno pues, es la primera historia que escribo y estoy bastante nerviosa jajaja. ¡Ojala les guste!**

**_Summary_: Después de 4 años de haber cambiado la ultima carta Clow, todo se encuentra en paz en Tomoeda, hasta que cierto mago en su afán de divertirse borra la memoria de todos.**

* * *

En las lejanas tierras de Inglaterra se pueden observar hermosas casas con prados extensos y más de una mansión.

En una de esas mansiones, se encontraba un joven de 16 años sentado en una butaca observando el fuego en la chimenea. Este era de apariencia amable, de cabello azulado y ojos grises ocultados tras unas gafas cuadradas. Su mirada y sonrisa burlona demostraba su gran sentido del humor.

Detrás de el se abre la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente dejando entrar una gran silueta acercándose sigilosamente hacia el respaldo de la butaca.

Nakuru, ¿olvidas que puedo sentir tu presencia? – dijo burlonamente sin dejar de mirar las llamas.

Ashhh Eriol! Nunca podré tomarte por sorpresa - dijo haciendo pucheros la silueta que en ese momento encendía las luces del lugar revelando que era una chica alta de cabellos largos color chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina que estaba manchado e incluso quemado en algunas partes. – Venia a decirte que la cena esta lista, y la realice yo sola!- exclamo orgullosa.

No mientas Nakuru, hubieras quemado toda la mansión si no te hubiera ayudado.

Eriol con una sonrisa en el rostro y una Nakuru con mirada de enojo y impotencia se voltearon hacia la puerta buscando el origen de la vos.

Allí se encontraba Spinel, era parecido a un gato pequeño de color azul y ojos celestes gatunos, solo que tenia alas y su cola terminaba en un tirabuzón. Este estaba suspendido en la puerta mirando a ambos.

Será mejor que se apresuren o se enfriara – dijo Spinel

Si- dijo este levantándose de la butaca para dirigirse al comedor junto con Nakuru y Spinel.

Eriol Hiragizawa era la reencarnación del mago Clow y vivía en su mansión junto a sus dos guardianes, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, que a la vez eran Nakuru Akisuki y el pequeño Spi, como lo llamaba a veces Nakuru, en sus identidades falsas. Eriol solía asistir a distintas clases por la mañanas y en las tardes se dedicaba a jugarles bromas a sus guardianes, en especial a Spi, y a veces junto con Nakuru planeaban formas en las que este sin darse cuenta consumiera grandes dosis de dulces para así emborracharlo.

Ya cenando los tres en la mesa, Spinel nota a su amo Eriol algo pensativo

¿Le sucede algo? – El aludido fijo su mirada en su gurdian - lo he notado detraído últimamente.

Has acertado querido Spi- este frunció el seño al escucharlo llamarle por ese apodo que tanto le desagradaba- he estado pensando que todo a estado muy tranquilo últimamente… muy monótono.

¿Estas pensando en hacerles una broma a nuestros vecinos?- exclamo Nakuru con brillo en sus ojos- seria excelente!

No- le contesto Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro- Estaba pensando que hace falta un poco mas de acción pero no aquí, sino que en Japón, y estaba pensando en tomarnos unas vacaciones e ir a divertirnos un poco allá… jugar con el rumbo de el tiempo… el destino.

¿Que trama?- Spinel se acerco a el.

De repente toda la habitación se volvió oscura, como si ya no estuvieran allí, sino que los tres suspendidos en una eterna obscuridad. Eriol tomo una llave que colgaba en su cuello.

Llave que gurdas los poderes de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien ha aceptado esta misión contigo, Libérate!- Eriol ahora sostenía un gran báculo con forma de sol y luna, y con este apunto hacia delante formándose una gran esfera en donde se podía observar a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda patinar con relajo hacia lo que parecía ser un instituto.

Hace mucho que no se de ti… Sakura…

-0-

Sakura patinaba con felicidad hacia el instituto, hoy no le tocaba servicio asíque se pudo levantar algo mas tarde.

Sakura Kinomoto era una joven de 16 años con el cabello castaño claro hasta media espalda y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes, ella cursaba segundo de preparatoria en la escuela Seijou, hacia donde se dirigía ahora. Desde pequeña le había gustado ir en patines, le alegraba la mañana poniéndola de buen humor.

Una ves que llego a la escuela dejo sus pertenencias en su casillero y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

¡Buenos Días!- saludo con entusiasmo al entrar en su salón

.

¡Buenos días!- Le respondieron los que se encontraban ahí.

Se dirigió a su puesto que se encontraba al final de la clase alado de la ventana.

Buenos días Sakura! – Una hermosa joven de su misma edad se acerco a ella dejando su bolso en la mesa de alado de ella.

Buenos días Tomoyo- respondió con una sonrisa. Tomoyo Daidouji era la mejor amiga de Sakura, era de cabellos negros azulados hasta la cintura con bucles en las puntas, sus ojos azules reflejaban su bondad y ternura. Es una compañera muy agradable y llena de fortaleza.

¡Hoy te ves radiante amiga! – exclamo al ver la sonrisa de Sakura- lastima que hoy no traje mi cámara, si te ves divina! – esto causo un sonrojo en su amiga.

Basta ya Tomoyo que me avergüenzas- le dijo entre risas.

No deberías avergonzarte, traes a media escuela tras de ti!- dijo con ojos brillantes – y lo mejor a sido grabar todas esas declaraciones!

Tu no te quedas atrás Tomoyo- intento cambiar el tema una Sakura muy avergonzada mientras sacaba sus cosas de su bolso.

Terminaron la conversación al ver entrar a su profesor en el salón.

Pasaron las primeras horas sin novedades, apartando el hecho de que Sakura se la pasaba en las nubes ya que era su clase de matemáticas en la cual estaba muy colgada. Al llegar su hora de almuerzo se fueron a sentar Sakura, Tomoyo y sus demás amigas en las escaleras cerca de las canchas de baloncesto, ya que al aun ser invierno el césped se encontraba mojado.

Sus demás amigas eran Chiharu Mihara de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas y ojos cafés, Naoko Yanagisawa, de cabellos castaño obscuro en melena y ojos cafés tras unos lentes redondos, y Rika Sasaki de cabellos chocolate y ojos cafés.

Ellas conformaban su grupo de amigas de la escuela y charlaban felices sobre el nuevo año escolar que había comenzado hacia unas dos semanas.

No puedo creer que llevamos tan poco y ya estamos repletas de deberes- dijo tras un suspiro Chiharu.

Si tienes razón, pero estaba leyendo la lista de libros que leeremos este año y hay unos títulos bastante interesantes!- replico Naoko sacando un libro de su bolso- de hecho ya fui a pedir uno a la biblioteca.

¡Si!, yo también fui a sacar uno- exclamo Tomoyo sacando un gran texto dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas.

Ya me hacen sentir mal- dijo Sakura rascándose detrás de la oreja- yo no he empezado a hacer nada.

No te preocupes Sakura, yo tampoco he empezado nada- le comento Rika dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- aun hay tiempo.

Uff gracias Rika, ya me había puesto algo intranquila, pero ahora mismo iré a buscar un libro a la biblioteca para comenzar con los deberes- dijo con entusiasmo sacándole una sonrisa a sus amigas mientras recogía sus cosas y se levantaba rápidamente.

Te acompaño – una sonriente Tomoyo se levanto junto con ella y ambas tomaron rumbo a la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaban Tomoyo observaba a su amiga que llevaba un semblante algo distraído y recordó la conversación de la semana pasada en donde Sakura le comento que no había recibido una carta del joven Li hace tiempo, el espacio y las distancias los habían distanciado, aunque ella estaba convencida de que en su interior ambos estaban completamente enamorados, pero preferían distanciarse para no sufrir por la ausencia del otro.

Dime Sakura, y como has estado con el tema de Li – le pregunto con sincera preocupación. Sakura la miro a los ojos con semblante triste.

Creo que será mejor intentar olvidarlo, el vive en Hong Kong, y yo aquí, en Tomoeda, llevamos vidas muy distintas y lo extraño mucho Tomoyo, ya no quiero sufrir mas, quiero que este aquí! Junto a mi! – Exclamo con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció- pero no es posible – termino con un murmullo.

En ese momento llegaron a la biblioteca y Tomoyo no quiso tocar más el tema para no entristecer a su amiga.

El receso termino y dieron paso a las clases de la tarde. A la hora de salida Sakura y Tomoyo se despidieron de sus amigas y se dirigieron rumbo a sus casas charlando de cosas sin importancia.

Tomoyo necesito que me sigas enseñando matemáticas, es que no entiendo nada- dijo frustrada la de ojos verdes.

¡Con mucho gusto te seguiré ayudando!- respondió con una sonrisa.

¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! – la abrazo con felicidad, mientras llegaban a la entrada del parque por donde tenían que cruzar para llegar a sus casas- olle Tomoyo, debo ir a comprar unas cosas a la tienda, hoy me toca hacer la cena ya que mi hermano y mi papa llegaran tarde.

Bueno no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- respondió mientras Sakura se calzaba los patines que había estado llevando en la mano.

¡Si! Adiós- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de su amiga.

Tomoyo la observo hasta que desapareció tras una esquina, suspiro y se introdujo en el parque. El invierno ya estaba terminando para dar paso a la primavera y era hermoso ver los árboles con nuevos retoños en sus ramas cubiertos de gotitas de lluvia. Tomoyo caminaba maravillada con el escenario y miro hacia delante, a lo lejos diviso a una persona que la miraba, como si estuviera esperándole.

Le pareció muy conocido y mientras iba acercándose pudo descubrir quien era…

Joven Hiragizawa! Que esta haciendo aquí – se acerco rápidamente con una sonrisa hacia el chico que la miro encantado- ¿No debería estar en Inglaterra?

Buenas Tardes señorita Daidouji- respondió Eriol educadamente- me impresiona que me haya reconocido, después de todo han pasado alrededor de 4 años.

Como no lo hubiera reconocido, ese porte elegante y esos ojos grises tras esas gafas tan características de usted- le respondió con sinceridad Tomoyo.

Es usted muy amable joven Daidouji, le gustaría acompañarme un rato por el parque mientras me pone al tanto de lo que a pasado? – le dijo el joven ofreciéndole su brazo a Tomoyo.

¡Encantada!- le tomo el brazo y juntos caminaron por el parque buscando algún asiento que estuviera seco mientras observaban los maravillosos árboles. De la nada mágicamente un asiento seco y con una gran vista apareció.

Que casualidad joven Hiragizawa, justo un asiento seco- le dijo con una mirada misteriosa a lo que ambos rieron y se sentaron- por cuanto se quedara aquí en Tomoeda?

El tiempo que sea necesario- le sonrío a la joven que se quedo algo colgada por esa respuesta pero no el dio importancia.

¿Y piensa inscribirse en la escuela?

¡Claro! Alrededor de esta semana me inscribiré, ya que aun me estoy instalando en un departamento cerca de la colina, ya que destruyeron mi mansión- dijo entre risas- he estado algo ocupado.

Me imagino – contesto Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a hablar sobre el pasado, la transformación de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, sobre la carta que se había despertado luego de que derrumbaran la mansión de Eriol y los problemas que había causado en la ciudad y finalmente terminaron hablando sobre el amor que se había creado entre Sakura y Syaoran.

Recuerdo lo nervioso que se ponía el joven Li frente a la señorita Sakura- dijo entre risas Eriol.

¡Si!- dijo alegre Tomoyo- al final Sakura se armo de valor y le confeso todo lo que sentía a el joven Li después de que solucionaron el problema de la carta y esta no hizo desaparecer el sentimiento mas importante para ambos al combinarse con la carta de amor que había creado Sakura, fue todo tan romántico- dijo con estrellas en sus ojos- lastima no pude grabarlo- termino con un suspiro.

Eriol rió.

¿Y como están ellos ahora?- dijo enigmático Eriol

Ohh, ¡ni te imaginas! Son un desastre, ambos se quieren pero la distancia es mas fuerte- dijo con tristeza- y todo el esfuerzo que pusimos para que esos dos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían.

Hubo un silencio donde corrió un viento helado dándole escalofríos a la joven.

Ya se esta haciendo tarde- Eriol se levanto y le ofreció nuevamente el brazo a Tomoyo- La encaminare hacia su casa.

Muchas gracias- Tomoyo le tomo el brazo y caminaron hasta la casa de esta que no quedaba tan lejos.- Deberé hacer algo para que mi amiga y el joven Li se reencuentren.

Estoy de acuerdo con usted- dijo Eriol soltándole el brazo ya que ya se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión de Tomoyo- Por eso la ayudare.

¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!- Tomoyo le dedico una sonrisa- Entonces nos estamos viendo para planear bien nuestra estrategia- le guiño un ojo la joven mientras entraba en la mansión.

Claro, adiós señorita Daidouji- Espero a que Tomoyo entrara a su casa y comenzó a caminar rodeando la mansión de su antigua compañera- Ahora que ya se como están las cosas pondré en marcha mi plan- doblo en una esquina con dirección a un lugar en especifico- pero lamentablemente la señorita Daidouji no podrá participar porque tal vez ni recuerde mi existencia el día de mañana- en ese momento se detuvo frente a una casa que conocía muy bien y suspiro- Sakura… has pasado mucho tiempo en paz- sonrío enigmáticamente – Llego la hora de divertirse.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Háganme saber si les gusto o no para ver si la sigo publicando =).**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Un día muy confuso

Disclaimer: Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Sakura Card Captor, que es de CLAMP, nada de esto es mío.

Summary: Después de 4 años de haber cambiado la ultima carta Clow, todo se encuentra en paz en Tomoeda, hasta que cierto mago en su afán de divertirse borra la memoria de todos.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo ^^

Mmm… ¿que es eso que huele tan bien?- Kero tras Sakura mientras cocinaba.

Sakura dio un respingo casi volcando la olla en la que cocinaba.

Kero! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- Sakura se tomaba el pecho para retomar el aire. Kerberos era uno de los guardianes de Sakura, tenia aspecto de un pequeño oso de color amarillo anaranjado, con grandes orejas y pequeñas alas blancas, sin embargo esa era solo su identidad falsa, porque realmente cuando se transformaba, tomaba el tamaño de un león, sus alas y cola crecían y su cabeza y pecho se cubrían de una armadura plateada.

Uy Sakura eres una miedosa- se burlo Kero mientras tomaba unas galletas que habían sobre la mesa horneadas por el padre de Sakura el día anterior.

¡A quien le dices miedosa oso de peluche! – exclamo Sakura a la ves que el tiraba uno de los guantes de cocina que estaba ocupando.

¡Sakuraa! ¡Eres una malvada!- Ambos comenzaron a discutir hasta que escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse.

¡Oh no! ¡Kero escóndete rápido!- este voló hacia el bolso de Sakura que se encontraba en una de las sillas de la mesa. Justo en ese momento aparece su hermano.

Con quien hablabas monstruo- le dice Touya a Sakura mientras se acercaba y le revolvía el pelo con una mano. Touya Kinomoto era el hermano de Sakura, era alto y de cabellos obscuros al igual que sus ojos. Le encantaba molestar a su hermana pero así era como demostraba su cariño. El era increíblemente sobre protector de Sakura y se moría de rabia cada ves que Sakura recibía una carta de ese mocoso Li.

Que no soy un monstruo hermano, cuando dejaras de molestarme!- suspiro alejándose de el- y no estaba hablando con nadie.

¿Enserio? Creí escuchar tus gritos desde afuera- siguió burlándose.

Ushhh ¡mentiroso!- intento darle un pisotón en el pie pero fallo. Rendida fue a terminar de preparar la cena. Su hermano se la quedo mirando.

¿Has estado cocinando toda la tarde? – notó al ver que su bolso de la escuela aun estaba en la silla, y se sorprendió al ver unos movimientos sospechosos dentro del bolso. Sakura asintió, la verdad es que llevaba ahí mucho rato- Déjalo, yo terminare- Sakura lo miro.

¿Lo dices enserio?- La joven lo miro perpleja.

Si, sube a descansar un rato antes de que me arrepienta – dijo mientras le quietaba los utensilios de cocina de las manos.

¡Gracias hermano!- Sakura se saco el delantal de cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras, con su bolso, hacia su habitación.

¿Siempre sobreprotegiéndola no?- Por el pasillo de la entrada apareció Yukito con una sonrisa- estaba volviendo de guardar las bicicletas y no pude evitar escucharte, se nota que la quieres mucho- dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona y sincera.

Yukito Tsukishiro era el mejor amigo de Touya, fueron juntos a la escuela, universidad, y ahora trabajaban juntos y estaban ahorrando para comprarse algún departamento barato. Era de tez blanca, pelo grisáceo y ojos color ámbar. Era una persona muy agradable, aunque no fuera humano, ya que Yukito era la identidad falsa de Yue, el otro guardián de Sakura, que era todo lo contrario a como era Yukito. Yue era muy serio, frío y distante.

Touya le lanzo una mirada asesina y tomo las galletas que quedaban en la mesa y se las paso a Yukito

Cállate y come- Yukito las recibió con felicidad y se dispuso a obedecer.

-o—

En su habitación, Sakura ya se había cambiado y puesto su ropa de dormir, no pensaba salir a ninguna parte y estaba realmente cansada.

Kero había salido de su bolso y ahora se dedicaba a jugar videojuegos mientras comía galletas que había alcanzado a sacar antes de esconderse.

Sakura se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su primer cajón sacando muchas cartas, cartas de la profesora Kaho Mizuki, de Eriol Hiragizawa, de Meilin y… de Syaoran.

Separo las cartas de este último y comenzó a releerlas. Ella hace cuatro años le había correspondido los sentimientos a Syaoran y juraron, cuando estaban despidiéndose en el aeropuerto, siempre escribirse y no perder ese amor que tenían.

Pero la distancia pudo más y ambos comenzaron a escribirse menos ya que la agonía de estar separados era inmensa y al parecer los dos pensaron igual que era mejor dejar pasar el capricho. Pero para ella era muy difícil, lo quería mucho.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y en ese mismo momento todas sus cartas salieron del bolso, ya que siempre las andaba trayendo. Estas la rodearon causando que Sakura sonriera.

Se preocuparon por mi - dijo esta mientras las cartas se posaban en su mano derecha y le transmitían calor para apoyarla - Muchas gracias

Kero, que al ver las cartas salir del bolso y rodear a Sakura, dejo de jugar y se acerco a ella.

De nuevo llorando por ese chiquillo Sakura?- dijo apoyándose en su hombro.

Syaoran no es un chiquillo- susurro esta mirando las cartas en su mano.

Bueno, por esta ves no te diré nada, porque no quiero verte así Sakura, me gusta verte alegre - Kero se puso sobre ella y comenzó a lanzar chispitas doradas para animarla logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su dueña - ¡así me gusta!

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, "esta lista la cena", dijo la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura se limpio rápidamente sus lagrimas- Ya voy!

Luego de cenar y conversar con Yukito un rato, ya que al haberse ido corriendo a su habitación no se había percatado de su presencia, y también con su padre Fujitaka que había llegado del trabajo. Dio las gracias a su hermano y subió a su habitación ya que el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella. Al llegar a su habitación sin pensarlo se introdujo a su cama para dormir, le dio las buenas noches a Kero y rápidamente entro en sus sueños.

Sakura sentía que iba cayendo por un vacío, todo se encontraba obscuro hasta que ciertos colores comenzaron a llenar su campo visual hasta que callo delicadamente en un lugar calido, se levanto y observo el lugar.

No sabia donde estaba pero tenia el presentimiento de ya haber estado en ese lugar, era un gran jardín y ella paseaba admirando las flores en el prado. A lo lejos vio un gran árbol en el cual se encontraba un joven apoyado en el. Agudizo la mirada y vio a un joven de cabellos azulados y lentes.

¿Será Eriol? - se acerco corriendo hasta llegar donde el, Eriol estaba apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol inmenso - Eriol! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- este sonrió.

Sakura… si, cuanto tiempo- Eriol le tomo la mano y se la beso causando un leve sonrojo en la joven.

E…Eriol, que es este lugar? Donde estamos?- le pregunto recuperando su mano.

Estamos en los jardines de la antigua mansión del mago Clow - Sakura lo miro sin comprender que hacían ellos dos ahí- Sakura, mi vida en Inglaterra siempre me a gustado, pero, estuve observando lo que el transcurso del tiempo a causado aquí en Tomoeda y en tu vida, y no esta yendo como yo lo había planeado, así que decidí venir un tiempo a causarte un poco de problemas- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

Ahh? De que hablas Eriol, no comprendo nada- Sakura lo miro dudosa y Eriol río.

Para serte sincero también me aburrí un poco en casa así que decidí venir a divertirme, quiero cambiar un poco el rumbo de tu vida querida Sakura.

¿Qué!? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Cambiar el rumbo de mi vida? ¡De que estas hablando!- dijo alejándose un poco de el- ¿como salgo de aquí!?

Eriol le dedico una mirada divertida.

Sakura puedes salir cuando quieras de aquí, esto es solo un sueño- Sakura lo miro sorprendida- pero antes de eso…- Eriol se acerco rápidamente y le puso un dedo en su frente y Sakura callo desmayada en sus brazos- tu y tus amigos olvidaran todo lo relacionado con las cartas, mas bien, sus recuerdos estarán escondidos en sus mentes y de a poco te iras acordando de todo Sakura- le sonrío y la sentó apoyada en el árbol- No porque esto sea un sueño no es real, pero te aseguro que al final de todo me lo agradecerás.

Todo se volvió obscuro.

Sakura se revolvía en su cama teniendo este sueño tan extraño, junto a su cama se encontraba Eriol que con un movimiento de su báculo repartió todas las cartas Sakura por la cuidad y hizo desaparecer a Kero.

Lo siento Sakura, pero no te preocupes, Kerberos no se encuentra tan lejos- Y con una sonrisa desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto algo cansada y confusa, tenia el presentimiento de que algo se le estaba pasando por alto. Realizo toda su rutina matutina y ordeno la ropa de ayer que al estar tan cansada tiro toda la ropa al suelo sin ordenarla, la puso sobre la silla de su escritorio mientras arreglaba su bolso para ir a la escuela.

Salio de su casa luego de desayunar, pero seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

Camino al instituto y en el camino se encontró con Tomoyo.

Buenos días Tomoyo- dijo esta con una sonrisa.- Valla, pensé que iba tarde al instituto pero si me encontré contigo es porque voy bien en la hora.

Muy buenos días Sakura! Bueno en realidad si vamos tarde, me costo levantarme hoy, me sentía algo mareada- Le respondió Tomoyo sujetándose la cabeza.

¿Tu también? yo también me siento algo extraña hoy- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ni siquiera puedo acordarme bien que hice ayer luego de que nos separamos en el parque amiga- dijo con un suspiro- bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Aceleraron el paso hasta llegar al instituto llegando justo cuando entraba el profesor con un alumno nuevo al salón. Se sentaron rápidamente en sus mesas y finalmente se fijaron en su nuevo compañero. Ambas sintieron una sensación extraña al verlo.

Chicos el es un estudiante nuevo, su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y viene de Inglaterra.- El joven sonreía misteriosamente a todos sus compañeros.

Sakura!- susurro Tomoyo- no sientes como si ya hubiéramos visto a este joven?

Si Tomoyo, la misma sensación tengo yo- Sakura se tomo la cabeza- Uyyy que le sucede a este día, primero siento todo de una manera muy extraña, muy normal tal vez? ¿Y ahora este joven? Ahhh Tomoyo estoy confundida- termino diciendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Haber joven Hiragizawa puedes sentarte detrás de Daidouji donde hay un asiento vacío- dijo el profesor examinando la sala.

Eriol fue a sentarse mirando significativamente a Tomoyo y Sakura cuando paso por sus mesas. Ambas se miraron pero no dijeron nada ya que el profesor comenzó la clase.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en un asiento hablando sobre el día bastante extraño que estaban teniendo.

Sabes Sakura? Hoy vi en uno de mis armarios, millones de trajes, hermosos claro, pero millones de trajes que ni recuerdo cuando los hice.

Recuerda Tomoyo que a veces me confeccionabas trajes para las obras de teatro y festivales- le respondió Sakura.

Mmm..., no recuerdo haberlos hecho- dijo mirando hacia el cielo y observando las nubes, olvidándose del tema de los trajes- al parecer se avecina una tormenta, mira el cielo Sakura.

Sakura observo el cielo y claramente se estaba cubriendo de nubes al parecer muy cargadas de lluvia.

Seria extraño, estaba predicho que hoy el clima iba a estar mas agradable.- dijo Sakura aun mirando el cielo distraídamente.

Pero a veces suceso extraño ocurren que pueden cambiar lo predicho- dijo una voz tras ellas. Ambas se voltearon sorprendidas encontrándose con unos ojos grises.

AAAA! ¡Quien eres tu!?- grito Sakura sobresaltándose - casi nos matas de un susto!

Sakura! Es nuestro compañero nuevo, ¿Hiragizawa o me equivoco?- le dijo Tomoyo y Eriol asintió mientras reía despacio- disculpa a mi amiga que es algo asustadiza- dijo intentando disculparse a la vez que Sakura se sonrojaba un poco.

No, discúlpenme ustedes a mi, no debí haber aparecido de la nada- dijo poniéndose frente a ellas - lo siento no fue mi intención asustarla- dijo con sinceridad mirando a Sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas aun- Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Ambas jóvenes se miaron y asintieron al unísono.- ¡Claro!

Yo me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji y ella es Sakura Kinomoto, vienes de Inglaterra?- Tomoyo se hizo a un lado para que el joven se sentara entre ellas.

Si, vengo a resolver unos asuntos que me tomaran algo de tiempo por eso aproveche de inscribirme al instituto- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Valla, que interesante- dijo Sakura entrando mas en confianza- Con Tomoyo cuando te vimos tuvimos la sensación de haberte visto antes- dijo sonriendo.

A mi me sucedió lo mismo con ustedes- dijo mientras se levantaba para mirarlas a ambas.

No me digas- dijo con voz de sorpresa Tomoyo- ¿que casualidad no?

Si… casualidad, o tal ves nos conocemos en vidas pasadas- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente Eriol confundiendo a ambas chicas- será mejor que entremos al edificio, se ve que se avecina una tormenta.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al establecimiento al igual que ellos.

Las clases pasaron rápido y Sakura pensaba sobre ese día, el joven Hiragizawa se notaba que era una persona sumamente misteriosa pero por alguna razón Sakura se sentía muy bien al estar junto a el y tenia el presentimiento de que era una persona muy agradable.

Al finalizar las clases Tomoyo y Sakura caminaron en silencio hasta el parque. Mientras iban cruzándolo la tormenta se desato muy fuerte, pero parecía que toda la lluvia y las nubes las estuvieran rodeando.

Sakura que sucede! ¿Que es esto?!- se acerco a su amiga tomándola del brazo. Sakura miraba extrañada a todos lados sintiéndose extrañamente familiarizada con la situación.

No se Tomoyo, Corre!- tomo la mano de su amiga y salio corriendo hacia la salida del parque, y de repente todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ayy que día mas extraño estamos teniendo! No serán espíritus que nos están acechando?- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos Sakura.

No amiga tranquilízate- dijo Tomoyo llegando a la esquina en donde sus caminos se separaban- te llamare a tu casa cuando llegue para asegurarme de que llegaste bien. ¿Te parece?

Esta bien Tomoyo- dijo mas tranquila- Nos vemos!- y ambas se separaron.

Tomoyo llego empapada a su casa y se cambio rápidamente para no enfermarse. Cuando volvió a su habitación, mientras se secaba el cabello, algo le llamo la atención. Había un peluche en su sofá que no reconocía, se acerco a el y lo tomo. Pero en ese momento el peluche abrió los ojos y Tomoyo lo soltó rápidamente.

Ahhh! Que eres?!- dijo alejándose del peluche ya que este voló rápidamente hacia ella.

Holaaa! Soy Kerberos, la criatura que cuida el sello de las cartas... las cartas….- dijo Kero rascándose la cabeza- Bueno unas cartas no recuerdo su nombre ahora, he tenido un día bastante confuso- dijo acercándose mas a Tomoyo que cada ves se sentía menos asustada- y saque por conclusión que tu debes ser mi nueva dueña!- finalizo con una sonrisa.

¿Dueña?- dijo Tomoyo frunciendo el ceño.

-0-

En un lugar de China, exactamente en la ciudad de Hong Kong, se encontraba un joven alto, de unos 16 años, con el cabello castaño corto y grandes ojos marrones. Se le veía practicando con una espada en el jardín de una lujosa mansión. Este joven atacaba unos grandes troncos de madera con bastante agilidad y destreza, se notaba que era muy fuerte.

Syaoran…- el joven rápidamente dejo de practicar y se volteo para quedar frente a una mujer alta, de rasgos delicados y muy hermosa.

Madre- realizo una rápida y pequeña reverencia- Necesita algo?

Syaoran, a sucedido algo en Japón, el dueño de las cartas al parecer ya no las posee-le dijo acercándose a su hijo- necesito que viajes a la cuidad de Tomoeda y te hospedes ahí hasta que yo pueda tomar una decisión.

¿Que decisión madre?- le pregunto curioso el joven.

La curiosidad no es buena hijo, lo que te dije es lo único que puedes saber, por lo menos hasta ahora- lo observo unos segundos y luego se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose de vuelta a la mansión- ve a empacar tus cosas, tu vuelo sale mañana, iras con Wei.

Syaoran suspiro e hizo desaparecer su espada. Su madre le había dicho que las cartas ya no estaban en posesión de su antiguo dueño, las cartas, porque no lograba recordar como era el nombre de aquellas cartas?.

Había tenido un día muy confuso y ahora su madre le pedía que viajara a Japón. Aprovecharía esta situación para ver si se podía apoderar de aquellas cartas que el sentía que le pertenecían.

Camino hacia su habitación dispuesto a empacar todo mientras deseaba que aquel viaje resolviera alguna de sus confusiones y dudas.

**N/A:**

**Hola! Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! En este capitulo ya se nota mas o menos hacia donde se dirige la historia ^^. Ojala les guste este segundo capitulo!**

**Algo muy importante que quiero decir:**

**¡Millones de gracias a los que me escribieron! Es mi primera historia y de verdad estaba algo asustada jajaja, pero varios me pusieron en sus favoritos, alertas y me escribieron =) me motivaron a escribir en seguida el segundo capitulo. Sus comentarios me llenaron de alegría ^^. También si quieren poner críticas constructivas no tengo ningún problema jajaja, siempre se puede mejorar =).**

**Muchas gracias a**

_**KkKobato0o, Zeci, Ale-White19, Any, ILY Li, y Ladyestreya05**_

**Mis primeros lectores ^^**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. Las primeras cartas

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Sakura Card Captor, que es de CLAMP, nada de esto es mío.**

**Summary: Después de 4 años de haber cambiado la ultima carta Clow, todo se encuentra en paz en Tomoeda, hasta que cierto mago en su afán de divertirse borra la memoria de todos.**

**¡Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo! ^^**

* * *

Sakura entro a su casa pensando en todos los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido ese día, y la manera en que esa tormenta prácticamente las ataco en el parque. Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró una nota de su hermano diciendo que llegaría muy tarde y no cenaría en casa, en otras palabras, estaba sola, ya que su padre se había ido a una de sus excavaciones por el fin de semana.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, se cambio la ropa mojada por la lluvia y se sentó en su cama sintiéndose muy sola. Estaba segura que algo faltaba, o alguien.

Escucho el teléfono y se levanto rápidamente para ir a contestarlo. "Debe ser Tomoyo" pensó.

¿Si?- dijo levantando el teléfono.

¿Sakura?- se escuchaba la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado.

Amiga, que bueno que llamaste, ya me estaba preocupando- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso, contra la pared- me siento muy sola, mi papa no llegara hoy y mi hermano…

Sakura!- la interrumpió Tomoyo- necesito que vengas… urgente.

¿Ocurre algo amiga?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Emm será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos- se escucho decir a Tomoyo- ¿puedes venir? Y te quedas a dormir ya que mañana es sábado y no creo que quieras estar sola en tu casa.

Si claro, voy enseguida- dijo levantándose algo preocupada por como se estaba comportando su amiga- busco algo de ropa para llevar y salgo.

Gracias Sakura, entonces no vemos, Adiós.

Si, Adiós- dijo cortando. Que le sucedía a Tomoyo, que cosa seria tan importante o tan difícil de explicar que no se lo podía decir por teléfono.

Subió a su habitación y comenzó a buscar ropa para llevar, aprovechando de ordenar la ropa que había dejado en su silla en la mañana. Al tomar la chaqueta que había ocupado el día anterior, sintió algo sonar en uno de los bolsillos.

Hmm, ¿que será?- dijo mientras metía la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacando un collar con una llave en forma de estrella- ¿Que es esto?- la tomo con su mano derecha y la observo muy bien.

De repente una ventisca se formo en su habitación.

AAAA! ¡Pero que sucede!- dijo acercándose como pudo hacia las ventanas esquivando hojas, peluches, libros, de todo, que la ventisca estaba haciendo volar. Llego a la ventana pero esta estaba cerrada- Pero… de donde viene tanto viento!- grito

En ese momento la ventisca se concentro en el centro de su habitación creando una figura parecida a una mujer que le sonrío e ilumino toda la habitación transformándose en una carta que cayo a sus pies.

Sakura figuraba aterrada bajo la ventana, con un oso de felpa gigante frente a ella como escudo.

¿Que rayos había sido todo eso? ¡Quien era esa mujer!- salio de detrás del oso de felpa lentamente mirando la carta que yacía a sus pies.

La tomo con miedo y en el momento en que toco la carta, sintió la calidez que esta le brindaba, todo el susto que tenia desaprecio, sintiéndose acompañada y feliz.

Aun sostenía la llave en forma de estrella en su otra mano. La miró e observo detenidamente, hizo igual con la carta, ésta tenía una estrella igual a la estrella de la llave. Dio vuelta la carta y vio que estaba dibujada en ella la mujer que se le había aparecido y llevaba grabado "Viento" bajo esta.

Luego observo su habitación que estaba echa un desastre.

¡No! Mi habitación… la tendré que ordenar pronto porque ya se me esta haciendo tarde para ir donde Tomoyo- dejo la carta y la llave sobre el escritorio- pensare sobre ustedes cuando este mas tranquila, no se que paso aquí y estoy teniendo un ataque de nervios.

Limpió rápidamente su habitación y bajo a la cocina a comer algo bien dulce. Si ella fuera una mujer con suerte, cuando subiera a su habitación no encontraría la carta ni la llave y seguro se despertaría de un sueño muy extraño, pero no, volvió a su habitación a buscar el bolso y ambos objetos seguían ahí. Los miro con recelo unos segundos y decidió llevarlos donde Tomoyo.

-0-

Señorita Tomoyo…- Una de sus sirvientas entro a la habitación- la señorita Sakura ya esta aquí.

Que suba directamente a mi habitación por favor- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa a su sirvienta. – ya puedes salir de tu escondite- dijo cuando la sirvienta cerro la puerta.

Kero salio volando de detrás de una cortina.

Repíteme una ves mas porque llamaste a tu amiga esa para que viniera- dijo Kero sentándose en la mesa donde habían unos pasteles y 3 tazas de te- ¿puedo sacar un pastel?

Claro- dijo sonriendo Tomoyo- Y he llamado a Sakura porque yo no guardo ningún secreto con ella- dijo mientras miraba la puerta en espera a que entrara Sakura- además… como ya te explique antes, no creo que yo sea tu dueña, simplemente no lo siento, y tengo el presentimiento de que Sakura te podrá ayudar mas que yo.

En ese momento se oyeron unos leves golpes en la puerta y luego esta se abrió

.

Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura entrando por la puerta y viendo a su amiga sentada en uno de sus sofás frente a su mesita.- ¡Hola amiga!

Hola Sakura- dijo esta sonriendo.

Sakura se acerco dejando su bolso sobre una silla y sentándose junto a Tomoyo. Se fijo en la mesa y vio las 3 tazas y un peluche sentado cerca de estas.

Ehh Tomoyo… ¿porque hay 3 tazas?- dijo con curiosidad.

Es porque tenemos un invitado esta noche- dijo con una risita Tomoyo.

¿Y quien seria ese invitado?- pregunto Sakura mirando a todos lados. Tomoyo le sonrío y apunto a la mesa. Sakura la miro nuevamente y se fijo que ahora una de las tazas estaba al lado del peluche… y este peluche… tomaba de esa taza mientras la miraba.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, Extrañamente no estaba asustada porque un peluche de su amiga se estuviera moviendo y comportando como si tuviera vida. Este se paro y voló hacia Sakura y se le quedo mirando fijamente, esta lo tomo en sus manos…

Kero…- dijo inconscientemente.

¿Se conocen?- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

No lo se… al parecer si- dijo Sakura, este día no podía ser mas extraño.

Siento un gran poder dentro de ti… Sakura- dijo Kero. En ese momento Sakura sintió una angustiante opresión en el pecho y Kero se elevo en la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la ventana- Siento la presencia de una carta… rápido vengan!

Tomoyo corrió hacia su ventana y la abrió, el cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes y volvía a llover con fuerza, pero al parecer solo estaba lloviendo en la mansión de Tomoyo ya que a lo lejos se podían ver pedazos de cielo con sus estrellas.

Ambas salieron al balcón con Kero, y las nubes se comenzaron a mover rápidamente formando un remolino. Del centro de este comenzaron a salir grandes nubes que comenzaron a atacar a las chicas.

¡Esto mismo paso en el parque!- grito Sakura esquivando las nubes que las atacaban, pero en ese momento una nube alcanzo a Tomoyo y la rodeo llevándosela hacia el remolino- ¡Noo! Tomoyoo!- grito angustiada Sakura.

En ese momento noto que algo brillaba en su bolsillo, metió la mano para ver de que se trataba y saco la llave en forma de estrella.

¡Es la llave, tú eres la dueña! Grito Kero dando muchas vueltas alrededor de ella- Ahora lo recuerdo… Sakura! ¿Puedes recordarlo?- Kero se coloco frente a Sakura y esta lo miraba sin entender- Por favor Sakura… ¡reacciona!

¡Sakuraa!- el grito de Tomoyo saco inmediatamente a Sakura de sus cavilaciones.- Ayúdame Sakura!

Sakura miro a Kero y sintió como si un muro se derribase en su mente.

¡Kero! Siii, ahora recuerdo!- tomo la llave fuerte entre sus manos y conjuro el hechizo- Llave que gurdas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate!- la llave de transformo en un báculo y en un acto reflejo, Sakura saco la carta de su bolsillo- carta transfórmate en cadenas de justicia, Viento!

Una ventisca salio de a carta dirigiéndose hacia la gran nube envolviéndola por completo hasta que quedaron 2 nubes pequeñas con unas niñas pequeñas sobre ellas.

¡Ya lo recuerdo! Esas son...-grito Kero pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

¡Nube y lluvia!- grito Sakura reconociendo la apariencia de ambas cartas- Ambas pueden crear un día de lluvia, como no me di cuenta antes- dijo algo angustiada- ¡Regresen a la forma humilde que merecen!- Ambas nubes se desvanecieron y se transformaron en 2 cartas que volaron hacia las manos de Sakura- Donde esta Tomoyo!- grito mirando hacia el cielo.

En ese momento se fijo que viento tenia rodeada a Tomoyo y la depositaba delicadamente junto a ella. Luego de eso Viento volvió a convertirse en carta.

¿Tomoyo estas bien?- Sakura se arrodillo junto a ella preocupada.

Si Sakura no te preocupes- Tomoyo se levanto y observo las cartas en la mano de Sakura- yo también lo e recordado.

Los tres entraron nuevamente a la habitación de Tomoyo dispuestos a secarse.

Mis cartas- dijo Sakura luego de haberse cambiado la ropa mojada y observando las 3 cartas en sus manos, estas estaban muy calidas, como si estuvieran muy felices.- ¿Porque no las recordaba, porque olvidamos todo Kero?

No lo se Sakura, esto es bastante extraño.

Recuerdo cuando atrape las cartas Clow y cuando las convertí en cartas Sakura pero, aun siento que no recuerdo todo- Sakura se tomo la cabeza- todos esos recuerdos tienen grandes vacíos entremedio.

Me pasa lo mismo- dijo Tomoyo. De repente se le ilumino la cara- Sakura! ¡Los videos!- Sakura la miro extrañada- Recuerdo que siempre te grababa cuando atrapabas las cartas…- dijo corriendo a un armario y abriéndolo de par en par buscando entre unas cajas- haber debieran estar por aquí…. Ohh!... no puede ser.- dijo mientras sacaba una caja.

Que sucede Tomoyo- se acerco rápidamente Kero.

Las grabaciones deberían estar en esta caja- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a Sakura.

Pero que dices, si la caja esta vacía- dijo Kero introduciéndose en la caja y observando todo su interior.

Exacto- suspiro Tomoyo.

Alguien hizo esto- dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido- alguien escondió nuestros recuerdos y repartió todas las cartas- Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones apretando las cartas contra su pecho- ¿Porque?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sakura no llores- dijo Kero acercándose a ella y limpiándole las lagrimas- odio verte llorar, ya veras como encontramos la solución a todo esto.

¿Pero porque las cartas no han vuelto con Sakura?- pregunto Tomoyo sentándose junto a ella acercándole la taza de té para que lo tomara y se tranquilizara un poco.

Viento volvió conmigo- dijo Sakura levantando la cabeza- ¿porque las demás cartas no han vuelto?- dijo con tristeza.

Eso es porque las cartas al no estar con su dueña pierden el control, sintiéndoos asustadas y tristes por no estar contigo Sakura- dijo Kero- Viento volvió ya que su carácter es el mas pasivo de todas las cartas y por eso no perdió el control, seguramente estuvo buscándote todo el día hasta que te encontró.

Sakura tomo con tristeza sus cartas, no quería que estuvieran asustadas, haría su mayor esfuerzo para recuperarlas a todas lo antes posible. Tenía miedo de que si se tardaba en atraparlas, estas causarían estragos en la ciudad y tal ves se harían daño a si mismas.

-0-

El fin de semana paso tranquilo, la mayoría del tiempo Sakura estuvo intentando recordar cosas, pero era inútil, era como si algo bloqueara el acceso a sus recuerdos.

El domingo por la tarde Sakura y Tomoyo decidieron salir a dar un paseo para hablar más sobre el tema.

Kero me dijo que el no es el único guardián, que también existe otro llamado Yue, que debería ser una persona cercana a mi- dijo pensativa Sakura mientras caminaban en dirección al parque.

Podría ser tu hermano… ¿o no?- dijo Tomoyo intentando descifrar quien podría ser el tal Yue, mientras sacaba una bufanda que traía en su bolso, estaba comenzando a hacer mucho frío.

¿Mi hermano? No creo, el se la pasa molestándome!- Dijo Sakura mientras se fijaba en un camión que estaba estacionado en la calle de enfrente- Mira Tomoyo parece que alguien se esta mudando.

Ambas miraron el camión que estaba estacionado alado de un lindo edificio de 6 pisos. De repente salio un chico como de su edad de el hall del edificio y las quedo mirando, el joven era relativamente alto, de cabellos obscuros y ojos marrones.

Sakura sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco. Que extraña sensación estaba experimentando, era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. El joven no quitaba su mirada y en un momento ambos se miraron al los ojos, esa mirada, tan fría, tan determinante, esos ojos…

¡Sakura!- Tomoyo le paso la mano por enfrente de su cara- ¿Te sucede algo?- Sakura dejo de mirar al joven, pasando su mirada de este hacia Tomoyo.

No, no me sucede nada- le dijo sonriendo y mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaba el chico, pero este ya no se encontraba ahí.

Algo confundida siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque, el ambiente había helado muchísimo y ambas estaban sentadas en una banca del parque muy juntas para poder darse calor.

Tomoyo, no sentiste algo raro cuando viste a ese joven?- Sakura se separo un momento de su amiga para mirarla.

Me dio la impresión de que ya lo conocía, una sensación parecida a la que tuve con el joven Hiragisawa… solo eso- Tomoyo la miro a los ojos- ¿sentiste algo mas Sakura?

No…- Respondió volviendo a acercarse a su amiga.

Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas hasta que comenzó a anochecer y el frío que hacía era fuera de lo normal.

¡Hace muuucho frío!- dijo Sakura mientras intentaba caminar rápido. Cuando estaban pasando por un pequeño puente se dieron cuenta que el agua bajo este estaba completamente congelada., al igual que el resto del lago. Ambas se miraron extrañadas.

¡Sakura mira!- Tomoyo quien se asomo por el borde del puente para ver mejor, apunto bajo este.

Ambas se apoyaron en la baranda del puente y pudieron ver una criatura muy grande con forma parecida a un pez nadando bajo el hielo.

¡Esa debe ser la criatura que esta causando todo este frío!- dijo Sakura mientras el gran pez de hielo salía de el agua, rompiendo la capa de hielo, quedando expuesto para que luego de unos segundos se cubriera de hielo- ¡Claro! Ahora la reconozco… ¡Es la carta Hielo!

De repente el puente comenzó a congelarse también a gran velocidad. Sakura rápidamente saco la llave en forma de estrella de su cuello e realizo el conjuro haciendo que la llave se transformara en el báculo.

Tomoyo! Anda a refugiarte bajo el rey pingüino!- le grito Sakura a su amiga, ya que la plaza del rey pingüino estaba cerca.

Pero Sakura, como me voy a perder esto!- Sakura la miro extrañada para descubrir a su amiga co una cámara de video grabándola muy emocionada.

¡Tomoyo! ¡No es momento para eso!- dijo esta escapando de el hielo que intentaba atraparle los pies.

Hace tanto que no te grababa… ¡había olvidado lo emocionante que era! Será mejor que confeccione algunos trajes y…- empezó a murmurar su amiga mientras se escondía entre los arbustos buscando el mejor ángulo para filmar a su amiga.

Sakura avergonzada la mirada como si no pudiera creer lo que decía su amiga hasta que el hielo la alcanzo y la hizo caer.

¡O no! ¡Que hago!- el hielo la tomo por los pies y la arrastro hasta el lago cayendo sobre el hielo que lo cubría- Auuu! Eso dolió -Dijo quejándose con una lagrimita en su ojo- vamos Sakura piensa – en ese momento el pez de hielo salio de el agua dirigiéndose hacia ella a toda velocidad, Sakura grito y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos y el pez gigante ya no estaba concentrado en ella sino en algo que estaba detrás de ella, más específicamente algo en el puente.

Dios del fuego… ¡Ven!- una voz de hombre grito, y de la nada mucho fuego rodeo a la criatura haciendo que esta estuviera quieta un momento. Sakura aprovecho ese momento para sellarla.

¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!- una luz ilumino a la criatura transformándose en carta que volvió feliz hacia su dueña. Esta la tomo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya que la carta había sido sellada ya no estaba sentada sobre la capa de hielo y con un gritito se hundió en el lago.

AAAA… que frío!- grito esta cuando salio a la superficie y vio una mano que la ayudaba, la tomo y salio de el lago trepándose por el puente.- Gracias! – lo miro y lo reconoció, era el joven que habían visto con Tomoyo esa tarde, este tenia un tipo de talismán en su mano y una gran espada que hizo desaparecer enseguida. Tomoyo llego rápidamente junto a ella.

¡Sakura te encuentras bien!- dijo Tomoyo preocupada junto a ella. Esta asintió y observo al joven.

¿Quien eres tu?- le pregunto Sakura acercándose al chico lentamente.

Mejor sería preguntarte quien eres tu, y porque sabes sobre las cartas- le respondió de manera ruda el joven mirándola despectivamente. Sakura se asusto un poco pero no se dejo intimidar.

¡Yo, soy la dueña de estas cartas!- le dijo con orgullo intentando bajarle los humos a ese chico tan maleducado según ella.

¿Dueña?- dijo confuso el joven- que clase de dueña pierde sus propias cartas!- dijo este frunciendo el ceño- seguro que estas escaparon de ti por lo torpe que eres- le dijo burlón.

Sakura se ruborizo a mas no poder por la vergüenza y apretó los puños acercándose más a el.

¡Quien te crees que eres!- el joven miro a Sakura, y se dio media vuelta metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y comenzó a irse. Sakura se sintió aun mas avergonzada ya que el chico la estaba ignorando olímpicamente- ¡Ey que te estoy hablando… Vuelve aquí! - pero este no paro de caminar- Huy que muchacho mas desagradable.

Pero Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mirándola mientras esta refunfuñaba- si el también conoce las cartas, tal vez también sepa algo sobre el pasado que nosotras olvidamos- termino diciendo. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos olvidándose de su enojo.

¡Es cierto!.. Oye niño…!- pero el muchacho ya no se veía por ningún lado- Bah, que persona mas mal educada- dijo y luego estornudo y comenzó a tiritar, se había olvidado que estaba empapada!

Tomoyo la miro preocupada y se acerco a ella.

Vamos a casa Sakura antes de que te enfermes- dijo Tomoyo poniéndole su abrigo sobre sus hombro y acompañándola a su casa.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! Ojala les halla gustado este nuevo capitulo! desde ahora en adelante nuestro querido Syaoran llega a la historia para quedarse!**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Háganmelo saber :)**

**Millones de gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior! De vedad que es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo =)**

**La respuesta a los reviews que me escribieron para el capitulo 2 están contestados en un mismo review! Pasen a verlos ^^**

**Muchas gracias a**

_**KkKobato0o, Zeci, Ale-White19, Any, ILY Li, Ladyestreya05, , Fogos, HimeCavallone-8 y Clara**_

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. El nuevo estudiante

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Sakura Card Captor, que es de CLAMP, nada de esto es mío.**

**Summary: Después de 4 años de haber cambiado la ultima carta Clow, todo se encuentra en paz en Tomoeda, hasta que cierto mago en su afán de divertirse borra la memoria de todos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, les dejo en cuarto capitulo! :)**

* * *

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama observando el techo, aun tenia tiempo para estar un rato más bajo las sabanas antes de tener que levantarse. No había podido dormir muy bien pensando en los sucesos del día anterior. Seguramente ese joven que la ayudo a atrapar la carta tenía que saber algo del pasado que ella no recordaba, debía encontrarlo de nuevo fuera como fuera, pero prepararía bien su discurso, ya que el muchacho parecía reacio a entablar una conversación decente con ella.

Su despertador sonó y lo apago de inmediato, se levanto despacio ya que Kero había dormido con ella la noche anterior y no quería despertarlo. Se arreglo, vistió y bajo a desayunar. En la mesa ya se encontraba sentado su hermano y su padre que colocaba unas tostadas sobre esta. Sakura se sentó y tomo una rápidamente.

¿Que tal te fue en las excavaciones papa?- dijo Sakura luego de comer su tostada.

Muy bien hija gracias, ¿y tu? Pasaste un buen fin de semana junto con Tomoyo?- dijo este mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Siii, bastante interesante- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¿Y que es ese milagro que te hallas despertado ala primera alarma de tu despertador?- dijo co una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona su hermano.

Simplemente quise despertarme temprano y ya- dijo Sakura corriendo la mirada molesta.

Ya no peleen- dijo su padre acomodando la foto de Nadeshiko que se encontraba en la mesa.

Ambos le sonrieron y terminaron sus desayunos. Sakura salio en dirección a su escuela deslizándose sobre sus patines.

Cuando iba llegando vio a Tomoyo apoyada en la pared al lado de la entrada con un chico. Sakura se acerco a saludarlos.

¡Amiga! – Sakura saludo a Tomoyo con un abrazo y luego miro al chico- ¡Hiragizawa!- le sonrío.

Señorita Kinomoto, muy buenos días- le sonrío de vuelta a Sakura- se le ve algo cansada.

Aaaaa si, es que no tuve una buena noche- dijo ésta algo avergonzada de que se hubiera dado cuenta. Los tres comenzaron su camino hacia el salón de clases.

Estábamos hablando con el joven Hiragizawa sobre las distintas culturas de nuestros países, se nota que eres un muchacho muy interesante- le sonrío Tomoyo a Eriol.

No se trata de ser interesante, es un agrado intercambiar opiniones con tan buena compañía- dijo sonriéndole a Tomoyo, haciendo que ésta sorpresivamente se sonrojara solo un poco.

Sakura estaba algo perdida, su amiga tendría calor que se puso algo roja?, no entendía nada.

Entraron al salón y se dirigieron a sus puestos continuando la charla sentados cada uno en sus mesas.

Así que no vives solo Hiragizawa- Sakura se inclino hacia delante interesada en la conversación.

No, vivo con una amiga mas grande que yo, ella también es de Inglaterra- sonrío Eriol.

Aaaa entonces no eres un chico soltero- le dijo Tomoyo con curiosidad al ver que Eriol luego de escuchar su frase comenzó a reír.

No, ella es como mi hermana, no podría fijarme en ella de ninguna otra forma que no fuera familiar- le dijo específicamente a Tomoyo, que se sonrojo nuevamente.

Sakura los miraba a los dos parpadeando, ¿estos qué se traían entre manos?

Luego de eso entro el profesor y dejaron de hablar sentándose de manera correcta en sus asientos.

Buenos días chicos- les dijo el profesor- hoy les tengo una noticia, otro estudiante de intercambio se nos unirá a nuestro salón.

Eriol sonrío enigmáticamente, desde ahora en adelante comenzaba la verdadera parte de su plan.

El es Li Syaoran- dijo mientras hacia pasar al estudiante- viene de Hong Kong

Sakura lo miro y se el cayo el mundo encima, ese porte serio, ese cabello, esos ojos profundos, era el joven de la noche anterior!

Veamos donde te puedes sentar…- el profesor examinaba la sala- ¡a claro! Junto al joven Hiragizawa- dijo apuntando la mesa de al final alado de la ventana- justo detrás de Kinomoto.

Sakura extrañamente se puso muy nerviosa, ella y su suerte, aun no había pensado en que decirle por lo de las cartas y aparecía de la nada en su escuela. El chico paso sin mirarla y se sentó tras de ella. Sakura se sintió algo dudosa, ¿porque no la había mirado?, porque razón sentía que el chico debió haberle puesto algo de atención a ella si ni se conocían?

En el almuerzo estaban Tomoyo y Eriol viendo a Sakura como hablaba con un chico.

¿Con quien habla Kinomoto?- Eriol miro a Tomoyo con una mirada interrogante mientras comía su almuerzo.

El es Yuko, uno de los tantos muchachos que van tras los huesos de Sakura- le sonrío esta.

Vaya… ¿entonces Kinomoto a tenido a varios pretendientes?- le preguntó a Tomoyo.

No exactamente, siempre les dice que si, que puede salir con ellos pero solo como una amiga- Tomoyo frunció el ceño- aunque no recuerdo la razón de porque ella hace eso, tiene a media escuela enamorada y a ella no le gusta nadie.- Eriol rió.

Pobre chico, aunque Sakura es muy amable de todos modos al aceptar las invitaciones- dijo al verla terminar su conversación y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Bueno no acepta todas- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo- Pero las de Yuko las acepta siempre, es un muchacho encantador y desde hace unos 2 años esta intentando ganar su corazón- dijo con estrellas en sus ojos Tomoyo- es tan romántica, la batalla del amor no correspondido.

Sakura llego a la mesa encontrándose con una emocionada Tomoyo y con un divertidísimo Eriol.

¿Y ustedes? ¿Que les pasa?- dijo Sakura mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados- Los e notado extraños todo el día.

Nada nada- dijo Eriol con una sonriente Tomoyo alado.

Luego del almuerzo tenían deporte. Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban ayudándose entre las dos para hace elongaciones mientras observaban el partido de baloncesto de los chicos.

Hiragizawa es bastante bueno- dijo Tomoyo mientras lo veía jugar.

Amiga ya te estoy viendo las intenciones- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara- deberías ser mas disimulada.

Sakura! ¿De que hablas?- dijo sonrojada su amiga haciéndose la desentendida.

¡Ja! Como si no lo supieras- dijo ella riendo mientras cambiaban de posiciones en las elongaciones.

Eres una pesada- le respondió Tomoyo volviendo a mirar el partido- no tiene nada de malo estar observando a nuestro nuevo amigo.

Pero si no tiene nada de malo observar a tu "amigo" nuevo- sigio riendo Sakura- el amor es algo maravilloso- termino murmurando.

Mira quien habla, la que no quiere aceptar las invitaciones de nadie de la escuela- le respondió sonriendo Tomoyo.

¡Yo si las acepto! Solo que les dejo en claro que es una salida de amigos- dijo también volteando a ver el partido.- Li también es bastante talentoso.

¿Li?- la miro extrañada Tomoyo.

El estudiante nuevo, el que nos encontramos mientras estaba atrapando al carta- Tomoyo dio un respingo entendiendo finalmente de quien hablaban- cielos Tomoyo, donde tienes la cabeza hoy… a claro… Hiragizawa- la miró burlona.

Cállate- le dijo Tomoyo entre risas y observando como jugaba su compañero nuevo- Tienes razón es bastante hábil

Será un gran rival si quiere competir conmigo por las cartas- dijo Sakura acercándose junto con Tomoyo a la cancha de baloncesto- aunque tenga la batalla perdida, ya que yo soy la dueña de las cartas y ellas son fieles conmigo, no tengo ni la mas minima duda que estará pendiente de hacerme mas difícil mi búsqueda de las cartas.

Hmm quien sabe Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mirándola con una sonrisa- tu tienes la habilidad de que todo el mundo a tu alrededor te quiera y estime, tengo el presentimiento que el no te hará daño.

Ambas sonrieron y volvieron a donde se encontraban sus compañeras ya que iban a comenzar a trotar.

Ya a la hora de la salida estaban Sakura Tomoyo y Eriol saliendo del salón dirigiéndose hacia fuera de la escuela.

Sakura, hoy no te podremos acompañar en el amino a casa- dijo Tomoyo suspirando- tengo practica de coro y tengo que practicar mucho un solo que me toco.

Y yo al enterarme de que Daidouji cantaba, le pedí que si podía quedarme a escucharla- dijo Eriol sonriendo- además me entere de que tienen un piano y quiero tocar un poco.

No se preocupen- dijo Sakura-disfruten su tarde juntos- dijo entre risas causando que Tomoyo la mirara de mala manera- ya nos veremos mañana, ¡adiós!-se despidió de ambos sonriendo. Iba saliendo del edificio en dirección a la salida de la escuela cuando llegando a la puerta vio a alguien apoyado en ella. Cuando se acerco más se percato que era un joven que en ese instante volteo a verla, era Li.

Sakura pasó a su lado y este le tomo el brazo. Sakura lo miro a los ojos sorprendida.

Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo el joven seriamente. Sakura asintió y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia sus casas.

¿Kinomoto cierto?- Ella asintió- ¿explícame esto de que eres la dueña de las cartas y como paso todo?

Sakura se acordó de lo que pensó anoche sobre que el podría saber algo de su pasado y no dudo en contarle lo que sabia.

Hmm escucha- dijo esta mirándolo mientras caminaban- E tenido unos días bastante extraños ya que, yo fui escogida por Kerberos para recolectar las cartas Clow, luego recuerdo que al atraparlas todas las convertí en cartas Sakura, pero esto lo recordé hace algunos días y todos esos recuerdos tienen espacios vacíos.

Mmm... ya veo- dijo el joven mirando hacia el cielo- Nos borraron los recuerdos- le dijo suspirando.

Sakura lo miro exaltada… ¿había dicho "nos"?

¿Que quieres decir?- le dijo Sakura- ¿acaso tu también tienes borrones en tus recuerdos?

Si, seguramente ya nos conocimos- el dijo este mirándola- cuando te vi la noche anterior y la carta te iba a hacer daño, fue un acto reflejo el que tuve al ir a ayudarte, seguramente te debo haber ayudado en tu recolección de cartas.

Tiene mucho sentido- estaban pasando por el parque, por el mismo puente en el que ella había estado ayer- por alguna razón no me siento incomoda hablando contigo, realmente se siente como si ya te conociera.

Ambos se quedaron callados viendo el lago desde la baranda del puente, se sentían cómodos con la compañía del otro.

No entiendo porque mi madre me pidió que viniera, claramente si tu eres la dueña las cartas te serán fiel a ti- aun ambos observaban el lago- le contare esto a mi madre y tal vez me devuelva a Hong Kong.

Sakura lo miro rápidamente y sintió un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Que le pasaba? No conocía a ese chico, o bueno, tal ves si, pero porque le afectaba que se fuera a volver a su país.

Bueno, ayer fuiste de gran ayuda, creo que me habría costado mucho mas atrapar la carta si tu no hubieras llegado- le dijo esta sonriéndole a la vez que este volteaba a verla.

Si yo no hubiera llegado ayer tu estarías muerta- le dijo el colocando una sonrisa burlona mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

¡Oye!- exclamo molesta- tienes un carácter bastante especial ¿lo sabes?- le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Tal vez me lo habrán mencionado – le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa burlona, no sabia porque le gustaba hacer enojar a esa chica.

Llegaron al final del parque y ambos se detuvieron en la salida.

Bueno mi casa es por allá- le dijo Sakura apuntando a la derecha de la calle- y el otro día vi el edificio en que te mudabas y es hacia el otro lado.

¿Sabes donde vivo?- le dijo sorprendido Syaoran para luego sonreírle nuevamente de forma burlona- eres una entrometida.

Uy y tu eres insufrible- le dijo esta dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su casa mientras escuchaba a Li riéndose a sus espaldas, cuando ya iba lejos escucho un "nos vemos mañana Kinomoto" y sonrió. Si Li estuviera en lo cierto y ambos se conocían antes, realmente el debió haber sido gran amigo de ella, ya que había conversado con el toda la vuelta a la escuela como si lo hubiese conocido desde siempre.

Llego a su casa aun sonriendo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Porque tienes esa mueca tan rara en la cara- la recibió tan "gratamente" su hermano.

Uy que desagradable eres- le dijo y se percato de que alguien estaba sentado en la mesa- Hola Yukito!- le dijo muy emocionada.

Hola pequeña Sakura- este le sonrió- venias muy alegre, ¿te sucedió algo?

Emm si… creo que me encontré con un viejo amigo, acaba de entrar a la escuela y lo conozco hace solo un día pero siento como si lo conociera de años- dijo sonriendo, su hermano la miro mucho rato.

¿Amigo? ¿Hombre?- dijo Touya acercándose a ella bajo la mirada divertida de Yukito.

Si hermano, hombre, así al igual que tú- le dijo extrañada.

Pues debe ser un mocoso, aléjate de el, puede que sea un monstruo igual que tu y te devore- le dijo mientras le servia te a Yukito y a si mismo en unas tazas.

No es un mocoso ni un monstruo, bueno eso creo- dijo esta mientras se servia una taza de te- bueno, iré a mi habitación a hacer los deberes, ¡nos vemos!

Subió las escaleras con cuidado para no derrama el té.

Ya salió el hermano celoso- Yukito le sonrío a Touya mientras tomaba de su taza.

Hmm- murmuro este- esa sonrisa que andaba trayendo seguramente debe ser por que estuvo hablando mucho tiempo con ese niñito.- Yukito rió.

Deja de ahuyentarle amigos, esta feliz- Yukito miro hacia las escaleras- hace tiempo que no la veíamos con una sonrisa así.

Eso es lo que mas me preocupa- dijo suspirando Touya.

Ya relájate- le golpeo la espalda Yukito a Touya haciendo que este lo mirara entrecerrando los ojos- ya es grande, sabe cuidarse sola.

Sakura estaba terminando sus deberes en la habitación, ya estaba anocheciendo y Kero estaba jugando videojuegos.

¿Sabes Kero?- le dijo para llamar la atención de este- Hoy llego un chico nuevo a la escuela y al parecer el nos ayudo a recolectar las cartas Clow la ultima ves- Kero le puso pausa al juego y la miro.

¿Sii? Y como se llama este chico- le pregunto a Sakura.

Syaoran Li- le respondió.

Li, hmm me parece que es de una familia muy poderosa en China, los Li son descendientes del mago Clow- le dijo Kero acercándose a ella.

¿A si?- dijo Sakura tomándose la barbilla- claro, el cuado me ayudo ayer a atrapar la carta ocupo magia a través de unos talismanes con símbolos chinos.

Ese chico debe tener mucho poder, ¿y el que pretende aquí?- Kero la miro interrogante.

Bueno el quería las cartas pero como vio que yo era su dueña dijo que no sabia porque su madre lo había enviado aquí, asíque no sé que pretenderá ahora- dijo recostándose en su cama y mirando al techo- pero al parecer Tomoyo tenia razón- Kero la miro interrogante- al parecer no viene a hacerme daño.

Repentinamente unos truenos y rayos comenzaron a iluminar todo el cielo, Sakura al escucharlos salio de sus cavilaciones, se levanto de su cama y vio por la ventana unos rayos que caían por toda la ciudad.

Estos rayos son bastante extraños- dijo para si misma- y hoy el día ni siquiera estuvo nublado- Kero voló y se poso en su hombro- ¿se trata de una carta no?

¡Tienes razón! se trata de la carta trueno- le revelo Kero- debemos ir a atraparla- en ese mismo instante oyó sonar el teléfono y corrió a contestarlo.

¿Si?- Contesto Sakura.

Amiga, ¿viste la tormenta que se formo afuera?- era Tomoyo.- seguramente es una carta ¿no lo crees?

¡Si! ¡Ahora mismo saldré a atraparla!- le dijo esta.

Ayy que emoción, nos juntamos en la tienda que esta frente al parque- le dijo esta haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño al otro lado del teléfono- Y no me digas que no valla Sakura porqué iré igual… ¡Y te confeccione un traje! Te morirás al verlo! ¡Adiós!

Una gota caía por la frente de Sakura, su amiga no le temía a nada solo por querer verla con sus trajes. Rápidamente tomo sus cartas y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la puerta mientras su hermano salía de la cocina.

¿Eyy monstruo donde vas?- le dijo al verla tan apurada.

Emm me juntare un rato con Tomoyo, volveré enseguida, Adiós!

Solo a ella se le ocurre salir con estos rayos- suspiro Touya volviendo a la cocina.

Sakura corría hacia la tienda donde ya se encontraba Tomoyo esperándola.

Valla eres rápida- le sonrío Sakura a su amiga.

Toma Sakura- le dijo luego de saludarla Tomoyo pasándole un traje- ¡te aseguro que te veras divina!

Sakura ya con el traje puesto, era un vestido negro con tiritas ajustado en el pecho y mas suelto en la parte de la falda, era cómodo para correr y saltar, pero…

¿Porque tengo que llevar orejas de gato?- dijo avergonzada Sakura.

Emm, para que combinara con el traje de Kero por supuesto- dijo excusándose Tomoyo entre risas, Kero también llevaba orejitas de gato. Repentinamente cayó un rayo cerca de ellas y luego callo otro en un árbol del parque haciendo que se le desprendiera una rama.

Sakura corrió con Tomoyo grabando y Kero atrás de ellas. Llegaron al parque pingüino mientras muchos rayos caían alrededor de ellas. Tomoyo y Kero se refugiaron bajo el rey pingüino mientras Sakura esquivaba los rayos.

Demonios ni con lluvia, nube o viento podré derrotar a trueno, pensó Sakura mientras escalaba un árbol para llegar mas cerca de los rayos, bueno, pensó, algo abra que hacer.

Ocupa tus cadenas de justicia para atrapar a trueno, ¡VIENTO!- exclamo en la copa del árbol mientras viento iba y atacaba a los truenos pero sin causarles mucho daño, necesitaba que trueno volviera a su forma original, pero en ese momento un rayo llego hasta el árbol que estaba junto al donde ella estaba y cayo sobre este haciendo que a la ves Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Dios del Viento, Ve!- Una ráfaga de viento amortiguo su caída, se levanto rápidamente encontrándose a Syaoran frente a ella- ¿Ibas a una fiesta de disfraces de 5 años que vas así?- exclamo burlándose de su traje.

¡Agg eres tu!, siempre tan insoportable- dijo pasando por su lado.

Un simple gracias hubiera bastado- dijo este caminado tras Sakura mientras esta se escondía tras un árbol al ver otro rayo caer cerca de ella- no seas miedosa son solo unos rayitos.

Me gustaría ver como lo haces tu para solucionar esto- le dijo desafiándolo Sakura.

Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos aceptando el desafío y avanzo hacia los rayos con una sonrisa arrogante.

¡Dios del Fuego!- levanto su espada con fuerza hacia el cielo mirando directamente a los rayos- ¡VE!

Una gran llamarada de fuego salio del talismán del chico y fueron directamente hacia donde se originaban los rayos, envolviendo todos estos y haciendo caer una gran bestia al suelo que se veía bastante debilitada.

Syaoran se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa petulante miró a Sakura.

Tan fácil como eso- le dijo mientras Sakura miraba asombrada como con un solo hechizo había podido dejar así a trueno- séllala pronto antes de que se escape.

Sakura lo miro y asintió.

Se acerco a trueno y grito.

¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!- Trueno se convirtió rápidamente en carta posándose en su mano derecha.

Tomoyo y Kero salieron de debajo del rey pingüino y se acercaron a los dos jóvenes.

Sakura miro a Syaoran.

Eres increíblemente poderoso- le dijo esta- con un solo hechizo lo debilitaste por completo.

Sii niño, tu debes ser el descendiente de Clow ¿no?- le dijo Kero acercándose a el. Syaoran miro un rato a Kero que volaba frente a el.

¿También traes tus muñecos a pelear?- Syaoran miró a Sakura tomado a Kero de su cola.

¡A quien le dices muñeco niñato!- le grito Kero alejándose de el y poniéndose junto a Tomoyo.

Kero no lo insultes y tu Li tampoco- Les dijo Sakura poniéndose entre ellos- el es Kerberos, cuando atrape tierra y fuego podrá volver a su forma original- dijo suspirando.

Ya me lo imaginaba- dijo este, luego se percato de la presencia de Tomoyo- ¿y ella que hace aquí?

¡Vengo a grabar las hazañas de mi amiga Sakura!- dijo esta alegremente acercándose a el- pero al parecer también serán grabaciones de ti al ver que te empeñas en ayudar a mi queridísima amiga- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Syaoran comenzó a tartamudea intentando excusarse.

Eee este… es que… hable con mi madre- dijo mirando a Sakura y a Tomoyo rápidamente- y esta me dijo que debía quedarme a ayudarte, no me dijo porque-dijo bajando la mirada por un segundo y al ver a Sakura sonreír añadió- no creas que es porque quiero.

Sakura lo miro sonriente, no le importaba que el se burlara de ella ni que intentara hacerse el fuerte, al escuchar que se quedaría en Japón una inexplicable felicidad la lleno.

Entonces al parecer nos veremos mucho mas de lo que creíamos- le dijo Sakura acercándose a el- serás un gran compañero- le sonrío.

Syaoran la miro sorprendido mientras su cara se teñía de rojo por el halago que le acababan de hacer.

Eee bueno yo, me voy, adiós- Syaoran salio corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida del parque.

Se nota que es un gran chico, solo que le cuesta demostrarlo- dijo Tomoyo colocándose junto a Sakura que asentía mientras miraba el camino por el que se había ido Syaoran.

A mi me pareció que era un mocoso cualquiera- dijo Kero volando sobre ellas.

¡Kero! Si no hubiera sido por él tal vez ni hubiera podido atrapar a trueno- dijo Sakura poniéndose a pelear con Kero mientras comenzaba a salir del parque junto con una sonriente Tomoyo. Ambas se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola Hola Hola! Vuelvo para subir el cuarto capitulo! Ojala les guste!**

**Muchas gracias a**

_**KkKobato0o, Zeci, Ale-White19, Any, ILY Li, Ladyestreya05, Fogos, HimeCavallone-8, Clara y LyS Cosmo**_

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Háganmelo saber :) Reviews! Son la fuente de mi inspiración! Si dejan uno Syaoran aparecerá a defenderlas siempre que tengan un problema jajaja.**


	5. La expedición

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada quiero decir que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de Sakura Card Captor, que es de CLAMP, nada de esto es mío.**

**Summary: Después de 4 años de haber cambiado la ultima carta Clow, todo se encuentra en paz en Tomoeda, hasta que cierto mago en su afán de divertirse borra la memoria de todos.**

**¡Quinto Capitulo! :)**

* * *

Ese mocoso…- murmuraba Kero acostado junto a Sakura en su cama.

Kero ya basta- dijo ella revolviéndose entre las sabanas intentando dormir- Li no es ningún mocoso, esta dispuesto a ayudarnos a recolectar las cartas y creo que nos será de gran ayuda.

Hmm puede que tengas razón- suspiró Kero- es muy poderoso, se nota que a tenido un duro entrenamiento desde pequeño, sus movimientos y el control que tiene sobre su espada… debe ser un excelente espadachín.

Si- Sakura se quedo mirando el techo- es un alivio tenerlo de nuestro lado- dijo finalmente sonriendo.

Pero aun así es un arrogante- Protestó Kero saliéndose de la cama y levantando sus puños al aire- si me vuelve a ofender le arrancare la cabeza!

Sakura rió y lo tomo para que volviera a la cama.

Ya duérmete, mañana debo levantarme temprano porque tenemos una expedición al monte de Tomoeda- Kero la miro dudoso- el que queda cerca del templo Tsukimine-

Kero asintió a la ves que Sakura lo dejaba alado de ella- Buenas noches.- se acostó.

Buenas noches Sakura- Kero también se acostó a su lado y ambos se dispusieron a dormir.

Estaba en un lugar amplio, obscuro… de pronto sombras grises comenzaron a aparecer a sus lados, pero ella no se fijaba en ellas, ella solo miraba a una persona frente a ella.

Mientras mas se acercaba a la persona, mas cosas aparecían, carritos con cosas sobre ellos, muchas sombras apresuradas… era un aeropuerto, las sombras eran personas, y lo que estaba frente a ella era por lo que podía distinguir un chico con una maleta, intentaba acercarse más para poder ver quien era pero las piernas no le respondían. Intentaba moverlas pero estas estaban paralizadas en el suelo. De pronto se comenzó a quedar sola, ya no había gente a su alrededor, y la persona que estaba frente a ella se iba alejando, a la ves que un vacío en su interior se formaba.

¿Quien era esa persona?, no quería que se fuera…que era ese sentimiento en su interior…

Sakura…Sakura… Sakura!

¡Sakura despierta! – Kero la destapo- como es posible que no te puedas levantar con todo el escándalo que hace tu alarma.

¿Ahh…Ya es de mañana? - Sakura se sentó en la cama y refregó sus ojos mientras tomaba su reloj y viendo que su alarma había sonado hace 5 minutos.

Ya levántate perezosa o se te hará tare- le dijo Kero.

Luego de arreglarse, bajo a desayunar sentándose en la mesa que su padre ya había llenado de comida. Comenzó a comer muy rápido bajo la mirada de su hermano, ya que como le había dicho Kero, se le había hecho tarde.

¿Y tu?- Touya miraba a su hermana devorar la comida- estas bien en la hora ¿porque tan apurada?

Sakura trago rápidamente y miro a su hermano.

Es que hoy debo llegar antes al instituto- su hermano levanto una ceja- tenemos una expedición al monte Tomoeda para analizar los distintos tipos de rocas, plantas y árboles- dijo a la ves que se levantaba tomando su bolso- es para ciencias.

Hmm ya veo, ese lugar también tiene un bonito mirador- dijo pensativo Touya- con lo torpe que eres apuesto a que caerás rodando por la ladera del monte- le dijo burlón.

Uyy que molesto eres-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, pero Touya la alcanzo por el hombro haciendo que Sakura volteara.

Yo te llevare en auto al instituto, tengo que encontrarme con Yukito para ir a ver unas tiendas… cosas del trabajo- Sakura la miro dudosa- y ya que Yukito vive muy cerca de tu instituto…

Sakura lo miro y sonrío al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con emoción.

¡Gracias gracias gracias hermano!

¡Ya!... ¡suéltame monstruo!

Fujitaka los miraba divertido mientras Touya intentaba sacarse a Sakura de encima y se acerco a los dos para darles su almuerzo.

Cuídense ambos- sonriendo les dio sus almuerzos- y tu Sakura, prométeme que no te meterás en problemas- le dijo conociendo lo despistada que era su hija.

Si- dijo Sakura sonriendo a la vez que soltaba finalmente a Touya y lo seguía ya que este ya se había encaminado hacia afuera.

Camino al instituto, Sakura pensaba en que había soñado anoche, pero no logaba recordarlo, tenia la sensación de haber visto algo importante en ese sueño pero simplemente los recuerdos se habían esfumado de su cabeza. Pronto comenzó a visualizar su instituto a lo lejos.

Te acompañare un rato hasta que llegue Yukito- Sakura lo miro interrogante- tenia que pasar por la tienda a comprar comida y me dijo que lo esperara aquí.- Sakura asintió.

Al llegar al instituto, ambos bajaron del auto, Tomoyo que ya estaba ahí, se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

Buenos días Sakura!- dijo mirándola- Buenos días- se volteo a mirar a Touya que le dio una sonrisa.

Estuve hablando con el profesor y me comento que los grupos serán de dos- le dijo sonriendo- ¿Seamos juntas?

Claro- Sakura dio vueltas sobre si misma- hoy será un día excelente.

Tienes que ser delicada con las cosas que examines- Touya se puso entre ambas- con esas manos de monstruo de seguro que rompes todo lo que tocas.

Sakura lo miro molesta al mismo tiempo en que Tomoyo reía disimuladamente.

Oh mira quienes vienen ahí Sakura- dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia un punto detrás de ella mientras sonreía.

Sakura volteo, era Li que venia conversando junto con Eriol.

¡Li! ¡Hiragizawa!- Los saludo a ambos llamando su atención haciendo que se acercaran a ellas.

Cuando Li se acerco a Sakura se fijo en el chico que estaba junto a ella que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Buenos días Kinomoto- le dijo sin quitar la mirada de el chico junto a Sakura.

Emm a si, el es mi hermano- Touya y Li se miraron por mucho rato haciendo que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa. Ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a decir nada se volteo para saludar a Hiragizawa y se lo encontró hablando muy animadamente con Tomoyo sobre diferentes cosas, música, confección de vestuarios… ¡hasta negocios!. Bah, estos dos estaban destinados a llevarse bien.

Touya y Syaoran no se quitaban la mirada del uno al otro.

Aléjate de mi hermana mocoso- dijo finalmente Touya.

No - Syaoran le sostuvo la mirada, Touya frunció el ceño.

Que pretendes con ella.

Solo vengo a ayudarla en un asunto- Touya levanto una ceja- un asunto… privado.

Touya volvió a fruncir el ceño reuniendo los argumentos necesarios para comenzar una pelea con ese mocoso pero alguien lo detuvo.

¡Touya! Mírate esa cara, se mas amable- Yukito venia caminando rápido con una bolsa con mucha comida- Tu debes ser el amigo de Sakura - Syaoran lo miro detenidamente- no le hagas caso a Touya es un poco sobre protector.

¡¿Que?!- Touya lo miro algo avergonzado- Yuki deja de decir tonterías.

En ese momento Sakura, que se había ido a hablar con Chiharu, volvió a reunirse con ellos y a saludar a Yukito.

Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Touya mirando con enfado como Sakura se empeñaba en estar tan cerca de ese mocoso- cuídate…- miro a Syaoran por un momento a la ves que este también lo miraba y se metió al auto.

Yukito también se apresuro en hacer lo mismo y en despedirse rápidamente de ambos y se marcharon.

¿Mi hermano te estaba molestando?- Sakura comenzó a caminar con Syaoran en dirección al resto de los alumnos que se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de el instituto esperando a que el bus que acababa de llegar, el cual los llevaría al monte, abriera sus puertas.

No realmente- le respondió- solamente creo que no me ve como alguien confiable.

Touya es así- replicó Tomoyo apareciendo detrás entre ellos haciendo que ambos se exaltaran.

¡Daidouji!-Syaoran se tomaba el pecho. Tomoyo sonreía.

Touya es muy sobre protector con Sakura- dijo esta dando vueltas alrededor de ambos- pero es aun mas cuando se da cuenta de que existe la posibilidad que alguien se la arrebate- en ese momento miro directamente a Syaoran que desvío la mirada. Tomoyo río y corrió junto a Hiragizawa que miraba la escena encantado.- Yo iré sentada con Hiragizawa- dijo a la ves que le tomaba el brazo- hay muchos temas de los que aun no hablamos- y subió con el al bus.

Sakura y Syaoran la miraba con los ojos como plato al ver como se estaba comportando. Luego intercambiaron miradas.

Bueno Li… ¿quieres ir sentado conmigo?- Sakura le sonrío haciendo que Syaoran la mirara.

Claro- contestó este levantando los hombros y poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza- me da igual.- término diciendo con indiferencia.

Sakura ignoro el comportamiento de su compañero y subió al bus sonriendo.

Ya iban a mitad de camino y ambos iban en silencio, Sakura pensaba en lo agradable que era estar junto a ese chico, era una sensación tan extraña y familiar a la ves, se sentiría el así también todo el tiempo?

Oye- Sakura salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos sobresaltándose un poco, Syaoran la miro extrañado- ese amigo de tu hermano…

Sii?

Es que… sentí un poder muy extraño en el- le dijo mirándola.

Emm… yo no he sentido nada- replicó intentando acordarse de haber sentido algo junto a Yukito- y eso que siempre esta en mi casa.

Hmm ya veo- Syaoran decidió olvidarse del tema.

¿Li?- Sakura se volteo a mirar a Syaoran- Me estaba preguntando… ¿tu vives aquí solo?

No, vivo con Wei, mi mayordomo.

Ah… ¿entonces tus padres están viviendo ahora solos en Hong Kong?

No- Syaoran se acomodo hacia un lado para poder hablar mejor con Sakura- Mi madre vive con mis cuatro hermanas mayores.

¡Valla! debe ser divertido tener cuatro hermanas – contesto pensativa Sakura.

Emm si claro… divertido- dijo con una mueca extraña a la vez que suspiraba.

¿Y tu padre?- Sakura lo miro interrogante- Antes has dicho que tu madre vive con tus hermanas…

Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño- dijo este mirando hacia la ventana del bus.

Sakura lo miro algo apenada, tal ves lo había hecho sentir triste.

Valla, lo siento.

No te preocupes- Syaoran volvió a mirarla- Yo era muy pequeño así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de el.

Ah… te entiendo- Sakura lo miro algo nostálgica- Me pasa lo mismo con mi madre.

Syaoran la miro. En ese momento el bus se detuvo. Habían llegado al monte de Tomoeda.

Todos bajaron y ambos se encontraron con Tomoyo y Eriol.

El profesor les dio las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer, que tipos de rocas y plantas debían analizar y como debían realizar el informe.

Nos reuniremos aquí al atardecer ¿de acuerdo?- Todos asintieron y comenzaron a realizar las actividades.

Sakura y Syaoran aun estaban juntos pero ambos tenían su concentración en otra cosa.

Siento una presencia extraña en este monte- Syaoran miraba hacia distintos lados.

Si, yo también la sentí- Tomoyo al escuchar a Sakura se acerco a esta.

¿Trajiste las cartas?- Tomoyo la miro preocupada

Si, están en mi mochila- le dijo esta sonriendo.

Eriol también se acerco a los tres, que dejaron de hablar del tema.

Li ¿seamos juntos?- Eriol se acerco a Syaoran.

Claro Hiragizawa- dijo este. Antes de irse miro a Sakura- Ten cuidado- y ambos se fueron por un sendero.

Sakura los quedo mirando a la vez que Tomoyo la tomaba por el brazo.

¡Vamos nosotras también Sakura!- Sakura asintió y se fueron por otro sendero.

Analizaron varias rocas, plantas ya árboles, a la ves que se alejaban del sendero sin notarlo.

Podrías disimular un poco tu obsesión por Hiragizawa – dijo Sakura sonriendo burlona a Tomoyo mientras tomaban notas sobre un árbol. Tomoyo la miro algo avergonzada.

No se de que hablas- replico esta- Yo solo quería dejarlos a ustedes solos- respondió de forma maliciosa Tomoyo. Sakura la miró interrogante.

¿Y porque querías dejarnos solos a Li y a mi?

Porque cada ves que estas junto a el sonríes de una forma espectacular amiga!- le dijo esta con sus ojos brillando.

Ah? De que estas hablando Tomoyo- intento excusarse esta- estas inventando excusas ya que no puedes aceptar que me di cuenta de tu jueguito con Hiragizawa.

Tomoyo rió y se percató de que no se veía el sendero desde donde estaban.

Oye Sakura- dijo esta medio divertida- creo que nos perdimos.

Sakura miro a su alrededor y vio que su amiga tenía razón. Estaban perdidas.

Mientras atravesaba unos arbustos intentando llegar nuevamente al camino, la mochila de Sakura se engancho en una de sus ramas.

Ah! Tomoyo no puedo avanzar mas- dijo ella tirando de su mochila.

Tomoyo rió y tomo la mochila de Sakura desenredándola de las ramas.

Yo la llevare, tu adelántate- le dijo Tomoyo mientras se acomodaba para llevar la mochila de Sakura.

Esta siguió avanzando intentando reencontrar el sendero hasta que de la nada se topo con un obstáculo en su camino.

¿Tomoyo mira esto!- Sakura pasaba entre unas ramas encontrando una roca enorme que parecía tener… ¿pelo?

¡Oh! ¿Que será?... es una roca inmensa-exclamo mientras tocaba el pelaje de la roca pero se alejo rápidamente al darse cuenta que la roca se comenzaba mover- Amiga… no creo que esto sea una roca- y miro con miedo a Sakura.

Ambas se alejaron rápidamente al ver como la supuesta roca comenzaba a hacerse mas grande y a tomar una forma de… ¿ave?

¡Es un ave gigantesca!- Grito Sakura al mismo tiempo en que el ave chillaba y comenzaba a mover sus alas para alzar vuelo. Sakura y Tomoyo se precipitaron hacia el suelo ya que el viento que formaba el aleteo del ave era inmenso.

Sakura alzo la vista y observó al ave en toda su majestad, era blanca y hermosa, como si algo se encendiera en su cerebro se dio cuenta…

Es Vuelo Tomoyo- esta la miro con dificultad debido al viento- Una carta.

Se paro como pudo, afirmándose de un árbol y se subió con mucha dificultad al ave justo en el momento en que esta emprendió el vuelo.

¡Ahhhh!- Sakura se elevo junto con el ave aforrándose al pelaje de esta. Viendo todo desde arriba pudo visualizar donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros. Lo malo era que el ave iba directo a ese lugar y si la vieran arriba de esta ave gigante…

Rápidamente conjuro el báculo y cuando ya lo tenía en sus manos buscó las cartas dentro del bolsillo de su falda, pero el bolsillo estaba vacío. Recordó que las cartas estaban en su mochila que la tenia Tomoyo. Faltaba muy poco para que el ave apareciera a la vista de sus compañeros y solo atino a aferrarse más al ave y gritar.

¡Noo!- grito Sakura- ¡No vallas en esa dirección!

Como por arte de magia el ave cambio bruscamente de trayectoria yendo hacia el lado contrario. Ese movimiento causo que Sakura se desestabilizara y sin querer se resbalo y callo por un costado del ave. Sakura se acercaba cada vez más a los árboles y cerro los ojos para prepararse para el golpe que se avecinaba.

Al estar ya muy cerca de la copa de los árboles sintió como si alguien la agarrara y llego al suelo sin haberse golpeado con nada. Abrió los ojos y se percato de que estaba en los brazos de alguien.

¡Como se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez!- Syaoran la miraba de forma furiosa- podrías haberte hecho mucho daño- le dijo a la ves que la dejaba en el suelo, ya que aun la tenia en brazos.

Sakura lo miro apenada.

Perdón… es que pensé que tenia las cartas en mi bolsillo pero estas están en mi mochila- Syaoran observo su rostro triste- que la tiene Tomoyo.

Syaoran vio lo arrepentida y asustada que estaba y suspiro.

Vamos- Sakura levanto su rostro y miro con mirada interrogante a Syaoran- Daidouji no debe estar muy lejos.

Syaoran se introdujo entre los árboles y Sakura lo siguió rápidamente. Ambos caminaban en silencio y Sakura pensaba que si no hubiera estado el para atraparla, quien sabe que le hubiera pasado.

Emm… Li- Sakura caminaba tras el.

¿Mmm?- respondió este a la vez que convocaba su espada para cortar la maleza que les estaba impidiendo caminar.

Gracias- Syaoran se detuvo y volteo para observar a Sakura con rostro avergonzado- gracias por… atraparme- término de forma suave, mordiéndose el labio.

Syaoran la miro por un tiempo y se acerco a ella. Sakura levanto su rostro y ambos se miraron por un largo rato. Syaoran iba a decir algo cuando…

¡Aquí están!- Eriol salio de entre unos árboles con Tomoyo tras de el- ¿Kinomoto te encuentras bien?

¿Ahh?- Sakura lo miro extrañado ¿la habría visto?

Hiragizawa te vio caer… del ave gigante- Tomoyo se acerco a Sakura y le tomo las manos- me lo encontré un rato luego de que te subieras al ave y al ver que no entendía nada le conté sobre las cartas haciéndole jurar que no le diría a nadie.

Sakura miro con cara de pánico hacia Eriol.

Mientras analizábamos un árbol, Li salio corriendo como alma en pena y salí tras el- le comenzó a explicar Eriol- y en un momento te vi caer de esa ave gigantesca… estaba muy confundido hasta que encontré a la joven Daidouji- Sakura lo miro algo asustada pensando que el la iba a encontrar un fenómeno- Juro señorita Kinomoto que su secreto esta bien guardado conmigo- Eriol le sonrío, haciendo que Sakura le sonriera de vuelta olvidando sus inseguridades. Eriol en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le seria mucho mas fácil seguir los pasos de Sakura si ella confiaba mas en el, y así su plan se llevaría a cabo de forma perfecta.

En ese momento el ave gigante chillo y pasó sobre sus cabezas. Sakura reacciono y tomó las cartas de su mochila y salio corriendo tras el ave. Syaoran luego de un rato al percatarse que Sakura se había ido, salio tras ella.

Sakura tomo rumbo hacia la cima del monte esquivando ramas y árboles. Podía ver al ave pasar una y otra vez sobre ella. En el momento en que llego cerca de la cumbre vio un sendero que dirigía a un mirador. Recorrió el sendero rápidamente llegando a una pequeña explanada donde se podía ver la cuidad y todo el monte. En ese momento el ave paso por la falda del cerro dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba.

Conjuro su báculo y busco sus cartas, viento seria perfecta para atrapar a vuelo.

¡Viento!- Viento salio en dirección a Vuelo rodeándola a la vez que atrapaba sus alas causando que el ave no pudiera seguir volando y cayera cerca de Sakura. Esta corrió hacia la carta- ¡Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces! - El ave comenzó a retorcerse mientras una luz blanca la rodeaba, luego la luz se volvió mas pequeña hasta finalmente convertirse en carta.

Sakura la tomo suspirando, le había costado atraparla.

En ese momento llego Syaoran, Sakura lo miro y corrió junto a el.

¡Mira Li!- exclamo esta mientras sostenía la carta en su mano derecha y saltaba emocionada- ¡La atrape!

Li la miro por unos segundos y sonrío burlonamente

Si la atrapaste, después de cómo el quinto intento- hizo desaparecer su espada a la vez que Sakura lo miraba con mala cara dejando de saltar. El la ignoro y viendo hacia su alrededor se fijo en donde estaban.- ¿Este es el mirador de Tomoeda no?

Syaoran se acerco a la baranda que estaba para evitar que la gente cayera por la ladera del monte.

¡Sii!- Sakura corrió junto a él, apoyándose en la baranda olvidando su pequeño enojo. Estaba obscureciendo y las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a brillar.

No me debes dar las gracias- Sakura se exalto y lo miro interrogante- Antes me diste las gracias, pero mi obligación es ayudarte… solo estoy haciendo mi deber.- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse- ya te había dicho que no es porque quiera.

Sakura volteo y se le quedo mirando un rato. Al ver que se alejaba corrió junto a el.

Da igual por que razón lo hagas- le sonrío haciendo que Syaoran se detuviera- Aun así gracias- Syaoran se quedo paralizado mirándola- sin ti tendría muchos problemas atrapando las cartas- Sakura le sonrío y siguió avanzando- Démonos prisa, los buses deben estar por salir.- Sakura comenzó a correr bajando por el sendero.

Syaoran la miro irse y sonrío de manera sincera. Luego comenzó a correr tras Sakura ya que no quería devolverse caminando a casa.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo con el quinto capitulo listo! Ojala les guste!**

**Me tomo más tiempo escribirlo ya que ando un poco copada con exámenes y cosas en la universidad jajaja pero intente escribirlo lo antes posible para no hacerles esperar :)**

**Muchas gracias a**

_**KkKobato0o, Zeci, Ale-White19, Any, ILY Li, Ladyestreya05, Fogos, HimeCavallone-8, Clara y LyS Cosmo, Arely, GreeceSJL, Sakurita, Galletita Anonima, Kurumy y Malejiita**_

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? Háganmelo saber :) Si dejan un review Syaoran las salvara cuando estén cayendo de un ave gigante ;) jajaja**


End file.
